The Gang Goes To Earth? WHAT!
by Hikari-Angel143
Summary: Alternate Sequel to The Light of The Way. What if, instead of Hikari and Kai going back to Ivalice, 4 people from Ivalice come to Earth? Join Hikari and Kai in another interesting adventure, and this time, in their own home!
1. Surprise, Surprise!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any of the Final Fantasy XII characters. Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I just own the plot and our OC's. Trust me. If I owned FFXII…..Vaan would be mine :3 Just saying LOL~**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, Hikari will be calling Kai this all the time, (Kai-nii, Oniichan, Niichan)**

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

***Sorry this is kind of short you guys! But this is just the beginning chapter! Trust me, from here on out, longer chapters~ So basically, this is just an alternate sequel to _The Light of the Way _in which Vaan, Penelo, Sem, and Larsa are thrust in Earth this time. Hope you enjoy this story and please review! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

It was just another ordinary day in the restaurant: being a waitress, washing dishes, and making food. It had been about a year since Oniichan and I had been sucked into the Final Fantasy XII game. I'm 15 now and had grown to 5'3." I know! Only an inch! Kai-nii is 18, Fumiko-nee is 17, and Takashi-nii is 19. My siblings and I had kept the secret about the game from my mother for a while now. We still hadn't told her, and we didn't plan to. However, something happened today that just made things a bit more difficult.

"Oi! Hikari! Snap out of it! Come on, we have to clean up all the tables or Okaasan's going to go all pissy on us!" Kai-niichan exclaimed as he bonked me on my tied up hair. I grumbled as I adjusted my glasses and started wiping down the table in front of me. After cleaning up all the tables, Kai-nii and I went upstairs and met up with Okaasan, Takashi-nii, and Fumiko-nee.

"Ok guys! I'll be back! I just need to buy some groceries!" Okaasan exclaimed.

"Hai!" we all shouted as Okaasan kissed me on the forehead and left downstairs. Fumiko-neechan ran out of her room with our "Zombieland" DVD. Takashi-niichan came up to Kai-nii and me.

"Finished cleaning up the tables?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" Kai-nii and I shouted, doing our mock salutes.

Takashi-nee chuckled and patted me on the head, "You guys go on and shower. Fumiko and I already did."

"Hurry up ne? We gotta watch a movie!" Fumiko-nee shouted from the living room.

"Hai hai!" Kai-nii and I shouted in unison as we ran in our separate rooms to shower. I picked out grey sweatpants, undergarments, and my simple black shirt that has a cute, animated bunny on it, then went in my bathroom to shower. After showering, I dressed up and tied up my hair into a high ponytail. After I hung my towel to dry, I put on my Pikachu slippers and headed out of my room and into the living room. I plopped onto the couch in the middle of Fumiko-nee and Kai-nii as Takashi-niichan put on the DVD.

"I'll get the popcorn! Wait up!" Fumiko-nee exclaimed as she jumped off the couch and hurried into the kitchen to get the popcorn. All of a sudden, the lights in the kitchen went off. Fumiko-nee shrieked and ran back to us with no popcorn.

"What happened? A black out?" Takashi-nii asked curiously as he got out his phone and opened it for light.

"Hurry up and find the flashlights and candles!" I exclaimed, hiding myself behind Kai-niichan, who had paused the movie.

"This is weird." Fumiko-nee whispered. All of a sudden, we heard a thump. It came from the direction of my bedroom. I shrieked, but Kai-nii covered my mouth and I only made muffled sounds. Takashi-niichan got out a handgun from our secret hiding place under the couch and quietly walked to my room. Fumiko-nee, Kai-nii, and I followed behind him. He counted down from 3, and when he got to 1, he kicked open the door and aimed the gun directly at a perso-….people…..4...people…All of a sudden, the lights turned on and I widened my eyes at the sight in front of me. In front of us, in my room, on the ground…..were the people that went by the names of Vaan, Penelo, Sem, and Larsa.

"It can't be….." Kai-nii and I whispered.

Takashi-nii lowered the gun, while Fumiko-nee blurted out, "WHAT THE FUCK!"


	2. Explanation Now! What is this

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any of the Final Fantasy XII characters. Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I just own the plot and our OC's. Trust me. If I owned FFXII…..Vaan would be mine :3 Just saying LOL~**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, **

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

**A/N: Just to clear things up a bit, this is a short story, so it won't be as long as my other stories. This story doesn't have a main and strict plot, but it's just filled with fun and suspense and randomness, so hope you enjoy it! ^^ Oh! And again, like I always do, I really appreciate everyone who are reading, reviewing, favoriting, and putting it on alert. ^^ Thanks for your support guys!**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To amylou11987: Hhaa thanks for reviewing and I assure you it will be fun! ^^

To Zodiark Savior: Haha thanks I guess? . But you're misunderstanding. Hikari and her whole family are Japanese. If everyone on this website could understand Japanese and if I could speak it fluently, I would definitely put a lot of words in Japanese. Since people are more familiar with the honorifics, I use those to maintain the idea that Hikari and her family are Japanese. And technically, since they're Japanese, and the honorifics are Japanese, they're speaking their native language ^^

To daydreamer: Thank you! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

We all stared in silence at them, watching Vaan, Penelo, Sem, and Larsa slowly get up. I gulped and widened my eyes. "What….." I whispered.

"How…." Kai-nii muttered.

"We don't know." Sem answered calmly.

Penelo exclaimed, "Where are we?" Fumiko-neechan smiled softly.

"Why…you're in our world." she replied with a friendly smile. Takashi-niichan smiled and turned to Kai-nii and me.

He asked, "Is this them?" We nodded and I turned to Sem with a tear in my eye.

"You're back." I told him, my voice slightly cracking. He went over to me and swiftly hugged me.

"I am." he answered as he buried his face in my shoulder.

"Ho-" Sem cut me off.

"I'll explain later." he said as he pushed me towards Vaan, Penelo, and Larsa. I squealed and ran towards Penelo, who in turn, hugged me.

"Can't believe you're here!" I shrieked. I then turned to Larsa and hugged him tightly while giggling. After him, I looked at Vaan. He smiled and opened up his arms wide. I hugged Vaan tightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I released Vaan and took this time to get a good look at them. Sem was wearing his usual clothes, with his dagger strapped to his side and holding his staff. Penelo was wearing her puffy, pink pants and halter-like top while holding a purple staff. Larsa was wearing his Emperor clothes, these royal-like pants and shirt, while holding his swords. Vaan was wearing the same outfit, but he had a gun strapped to his back.

Takashi-niichan took charge as the oldest sibling in our family and asked, "So, mind explaining to us first how you got here?" I quickly told them to put their weapons under my bed and go outside to the living room.

"They're actually here!" I heard Fumiko-nee squeal to Takashi-niichan.

Kai-nii told her, "Shut up Fumiko. You're scaring them." I giggled and quickly headed out to find everyone sitting on the couches. I walked a bit stiffly, still surprised that Vaan, Penelo, Sem, and Larsa appeared literally out of nowhere. Once I sat down, I looked up at everyone.

"So…" Takashi-niichan started off.

"How'd you get here?" I asked them softly with a smile. Kai-niichan leaned in closer to hear their answers.

"No idea." they all answered at the same time. My siblings and I face palmed at the response.

Sem sighed and explained, "I had just arrived in Rabanastre about a week ago. We were having a meeting with Queen Ashe, Balthier, Fran, and Basch. All of a sudden, a bright light showed up in the middle of a room. We heard a giggle and there you have it. We appeared in what I'm guessing was Hikari's room."

My siblings and I nodded understandingly. "All right. What are we going to do then? You guys have no way of getting back?" Fumiko-neechan asked. Vaan and Penelo shook their heads.

"How are we going to explain this to Mom?" Kai-niichan groaned as he stood up from the couch. "I'll be getting you guys water!"

"Can you guys just stay right here? We're going to have a little meeting in the kitchen." Takashi-nii stated as Fumiko-nee and I followed him. Takashi-niichan and Fumiko-nee stared at Kai-nii and me.

"What?" we both questioned them.

"Don't 'what' us. How are we going to explain this to Okaasan?" Fumiko-neechan panicked quietly.

Kai-niichan and I looked at each other. "I got it." I told them.

Takashi-nii glanced at me worriedly, "You sure?" I nodded, then all of a sudden, the phone rang on the counter. Takashi-nii picked it up. "Hello? Oh! Mom! Hi….um yeah, ok. We'll help you." He hung up the phone and looked at Kai-nii and I. "All right, Mom wants me and Fumiko to help with the groceries. Kai, Hikari, hurry up and get them to change in our clothes. I'm sure they'll fit in them. You better start working on that explanation while we stall Mom." Niichan explained as he and Fumiko-nee headed out. I groaned as Kai-nii and I ran to the gang.

"All right! Penelo! My room! Vaan, Sem, Larsa. You guys follow Kai-nii and hurry up!" I shouted as I dragged Penelo to my room.

"What's going on?" she asked me.

"Now's not the time to ask! Now here! Hurry up and change into this quickly!" I exclaimed to her as I pushed her into my bathroom with black, tight Capri pants, a purple crop top, and brown gladiator sandals. I grabbed all their weapons from under my bed and hid them in the back of my closet. Penelo came out of my bathroom holding her own clothes. "Give your clothes to me." I told her as she walked out. Penelo threw me her clothes confusedly. I caught them and folded them quickly, stuffing them under my bed. I grabbed Penelo's hand and ran to Kai-nii's room, pounding on the door.

"They done yet?" I yelled.

"Almost!" Kai-niichan exclaimed.

"Hide their clothes under your bed!" I shouted back as I started pacing back and forth in front of Kai-nii's room. Once the door opened, I anxiously looked up and my mouth dropped at the sight. Larsa was standing there wearing Kai-niichan's old blue skinny jeans, a plain, black t-shirt, and one of Kai-nii's black and white Nikes. Sem was wearing Takashi-nii's tan, cargo shorts, checkered Converse, and one of Takashi-nii's shirt that has a picture of a panda on it. Vaan was wearing black skinny jeans with a chain on the belt loops, black Vans, and a black wife beater.

Penelo and I stood there speechless. "Whoa." I whispered. I snapped out of it and turned to them. "Ok! Just follow my lead you guys! Kai-nii, you too!" I exclaimed as we headed out and sat on the couch. I turned on the T.V.

"Whoa! What's th-" I interrupted Penelo, who, like the others, was fascinated by the T.V.

"Act natural." I told them as we just watched T.V. I heard the door open and I stood up, the others followed.

"Hi Mom!" Kai-niichan and I exclaimed. Mom smiled.

"Hey kids!….Oh! Friends of yours?" Mom asked. I nodded and bumped Kai-nii's hand.

"Yeah." Kai-nii replied.

"Mom. I'm really sorry that this is so sudden. But, would it be all right if they could crash here for like, maybe a month or so? I'm sorry mommy. Their parents asked if they could stay here since they're going on an adult vacation and these guys are on vacation from their schools. So can they sleepover for about a month? Please?" I pleaded my mom, using my puppy eyes. Okaasan looked shocked for a moment, but softened up with a welcoming smile.

She exclaimed, "Of course! But geez, you could've told me ahead of time. I would've bought more food and cleaned up the guest room. Kai! Why don't you go do that? Fumiko, after I've been introduced, help me cook. Takashi, here are the keys. Go buy some more snacks for the kids." Mom handed Takashi-nii the keys to our car and pushed him away. Kai-niichan and I were speechless. *Wow….she actually believed me….oh dear God forgive me for lying…* I thought as I bit my lip.

Mom put her hand on her hip and looked at me. "Oh!" I shouted. "Mom….this is uh… Penelope and V….Vince! Yeah uh….they're both siblings and they're both 18. L…Leon…and S…Sam are cousins! Leon's 13 and Sam's 19. Guys, this is our mom." *Phew, that was close.*

"Oh please, just call me Ayako. A pleasure to meet you all!" Mom exclaimed happily. "But if I do say so myself, you all look an awful lot like those video game characters my kids play." A chill ran down my spine as I laughed nervously.

"Ahahaha what are you talking about Mom? Anyways! While Kai-nii's cleaning the guest room, I'll take them in my room! Call us when dinner's ready! Bye!" I shouted hurriedly as I pushed the gang into my room.

"Vince?" Vaan asked.

"I like my name! Penelope! Haha, close to my real name." Penelo happily shouted.

"Leon? That's a rather strange name." Larsa commented.

"Sam's not too bad." Sem muttered as he sat on my bed. I sighed heavily as my head drooped down.


	3. Their First Meal Here and More Worries

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any of the Final Fantasy XII characters. Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I just own the plot and our OC's. Trust me. If I owned FFXII…..Vaan would be mine :3 Just saying LOL~**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, **

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

**Itadakimasu - "Thanks for the meal!" or something along those lines**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To amylou11987: Thanks for reviewing! Haha yeah, I wish my mom was like that too :3 Hope you enjoy this chapter along with the other readers, even if it was shorter than the previous~ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

As we waited in my room for Mom to call us out to dinner, I told them about our world and basically everything about it.

"Ok, so. I just told you what school is. I'm going to school tomorrow. Kai-niichan is also going to go to school, and so will Fumiko-neechan. I'm sorry, but you guys are going to have to stay in my house. Please. I don't wanna risk many people seeing you. So, don't go downstairs either. During school, I'll think about what to do with you guys. I need you guys to act normal. No casting magic, no using techniques. Nothing." I explained to them thoroughly. Everyone nodded.

"Hikari. What if someone goes up to us and asks where are we from?" Sem asked me calmly.

I replied, "Say you're from Osaka. Where we are right now is Tokyo, Japan. I'll take care of everything else. Tomorrow, if I'm done with my homework early, I'll take you guys out to go shopping for clothes and stuff." Everyone nodded.

"Dinner's ready!" I heard my mom call out.

"Ok, let's go and eat dinner." I said with a smile as we all exited my room and went into the dining room. We all took a seat as Mom set up the plates and stuff. Fumiko-neechan set up our food, which consisted of fried rice and BBQ. Takashi-niichan was putting away the snacks he quickly bought at the supermarket.

"Barbecue!" Kai-niichan and I exclaimed joyously. The gang looked at us confusedly. I smiled and pointed to the sticks of meat on the plate.

"Copy me." I whispered to them as my mom put away her apron. Once Okaasan was seated, we all clapped our hands together. The gang followed.

"Itadakimasu!" we all shouted at different times. We all started passing the rice and BBQ, then began to eat.

"This is amazing! You're a great cook, Ayako." Penelo complimented.

"Yeah. It's very good!" Vaan went along. Sem and Larsa nodded, agreeing with what the two said. My mom smiled.

"Thanks you guys! See? They aren't even my children and they appreciate my cooking." Mom exclaimed happily. Takashi-nii, Fumiko-nee, Kai-nii, and I stared at Okaasan shocked.

"Mom!" we all shouted. She started laughing.

"Oh you guys know I'm just kidding. Now come on, eat up!" she urged on as she took a bite of her BBQ. "So Sam, where are you all from?" Mom directed the question to Sem, who was the oldest out of all of them.

"Oh. We're from O…Osaka." Sem answered, almost forgetting the place I told them.

"Wonderful!" Mom exclaimed happily. "By the way, Kai cleaned out the guest room. He said you guys already have your luggage in there. Penelope, I'm really sorry, but do you mind sleeping in Hikari's room? I just think you might feel uncomfortable sleeping in a room full of boys. Plus, there's only two beds in there." Penelo smiled.

"It's all right Ayako! I'm fine with that!" Penelo replied. As we finished up our food, I showed the boys their room and we all stayed in there for a while.

"Ok. There's a bathroom connected to this room. In there, there's extra toothbrushes, toothpastes, towels, and a whole lot of other stuff. Wear the clothes you're wearing right now for tomorrow and we'll see what happens. Penelo, there's extra stuff in my bathroom too. Mom wants all the lights off and our butts in bed by 10:30.….um, what else?" I pondered. "Oh! If you guys feel like eating a midnight snack or something, feel free to get something in the fridge. But be quiet." I explained. I bid the boys goodnight.

"Thanks Hikari." Larsa told me with a smile. I smiled back and nodded.

"No problem you guys! Goodnight!" I exclaimed as I headed out with Penelo. We went in my room and I sighed while closing the door.

"Are you ok Hikari?" Penelo asked.

I nodded and answered, "Yeah. I'm all right. Just still shocked about what's happening." Penelo giggled. I smoothened my tank top and went through my drawers to find a t-shirt and pajama pants for Penelo to wear. I threw them at her and told her to go change in them for sleeping. I turned on my T.V. and flopped on my bed. A while later, Penelo came out in my pajamas and put the other clothes in a corner.

"Is this a T.V. as well? Like the one in your living room?" Penelo questioned. I nodded.

"Yup! Come on, let's watch some shows." I told Penelo as she climbed into the bed with me. I flipped through the channels and settled for watching Spongebob. Ah, how classic.

"Why does Plankton have only one eye? Is he a mini Cyclops?" Penelo asked me. I laughed out loud and shook my head.

"No, he's a type of animal that lives under the water. That animal is called a Plankton. Planktons have only one eye naturally." I explained to her. Penelo's mouth formed an O and continued to watch with me. Eventually, it was 10:30 and I turned off the T.V. I went into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face.

"Night Penelo!" I exclaimed as I lied down next to her on my bed.

"Goodnight Hikari." Penelo whispered as she faced the other side. I closed my eyes and was about to sleep, when a knock on my door interrupted me about to sleep. I groaned silently, knowing Penelo was already sleeping.

"Who is it?" I called out quietly.

"It's uh…Sam, Leon, and Vince." Larsa called out. My eyes shot open and I quietly got off my bed, putting my glasses on. I opened my door.

"What's up? You guys should be sleeping." I whispered as I pointed to Penelo sleeping on my bed.

The boys smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Hikari. This guy wouldn't sleep unless he talked to you about something. See ya." Sem said, jerking his thumbs at Vaan. Vaan smiled at me as Larsa and Sem walked away.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Um….I've been meaning to ask you. When will we tell your family that we're….you know…" Vaan questioned me quietly. I gasped silently.

"Maybe tomorrow afternoon or something, ok?" I suggested to Vaan quietly. He nodded and smiled, satisfied with the answer. Vaan kissed me on the cheek and went back to the guys. I sighed and went back in my room. *I almost forgot….* I thought as I took off my glasses and went in the bed, snuggling under the blankets and closing my eyes.

"Hikari…." Penelo whispered.

Still with my eyes closed, I replied, "Hmm?"

"Do you still have Sem's necklace?" Penelo quietly asked.

"Mhm….why?" I replied tiredly.

"No reason. I'm glad you still have it. Shows you never forget about us." Penelo explained. I giggled tiredly, then fell asleep.


	4. School Time!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any of the Final Fantasy XII characters. Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I just own the plot and our OC's. Trust me. If I owned FFXII…..Vaan would be mine :3 Just saying LOL~**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, **

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

**Senpai - upperclassmen, older classmates**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To daydreamer: aha~ Thank you! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I woke up to my alarm ringing. I groaned and turned it off, tiredly getting up. I stretched and yawned at the same time. Penelo woke up to the sound of me getting up.

"Hikari?" Penelo called out.

"Morning Penelo! I'm going to get ready for school. In the meantime, go pick an outfit from my closet." I told her as I got out of my school uniform and brought out my towel. I went into my bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth. After that, I put on my school uniform. It consisted of a black skirt that went right above my knees, a white collared button up, a navy blue blazer, black tie, and thigh high white socks. I tied my hair up into a high ponytail and went out of the bathroom.

"Go Penelo. I'll wait for you in my room." I told her as I shoved her in my bathroom with the clothes she picked out. I grabbed all my homework on my desk and put them in my brown, school bag and placed my bag on my bed. Once Penelo got out, we went out of my room and I placed my bag on the couch.

"Morning Mom! Morning Takashi-niichan, Fumiko-nee, Kai-nii!" I shouted out to my family members who were in the dining room preparing breakfast. Penelo also greeted them good morning.

"Morning!" they all shouted back.

"Kai, go wake up the boys. Hikari, help me prepare your bentos for school. Takashi, go prepare the dining table with the plates and the food. Fumiko, head downstairs and get the restaurant ready for opening. Make sure you unlock the door for the employees to get in. Penelope, could you be a dear and help Hikari out?" Mom ordered all of us.

"Yes Ma'am!" I exclaimed happily as Penelo and I went in the kitchen.

"Is it always like this in your home? Are you this busy in the morning?" Penelo questioned me. I nodded.

"Yup yup! All right, help me. There are three lunchboxes: one each for me, Kai-nii, and Fumiko-nee. You can do the rice while I cut up the vegetables and meat. Ok, take this scoop and fill half of the lunchbox with rice. First off, I forgot my wallet. So, I'll get that in my room and then help you." I explained to Penelo. She nodded and I ran in my room to get my wallet. Once I got it, I quickly put it in my bag and helped Penelo with preparing the food. Once we got all the bentos ready, we stacked them on the counter and got in the dining room just in time to eat. The boys were all showered and ready for the day. Fumiko-neechan was in the same outfit as I was, except her hair was down. Kai-niichan had his uniform on as well: black pants, white collared button up, blue blazer, and his black tie. His hair was styled messily, looking like he had just gotten out of bed.

"Morning you guys!" I exclaimed to Vaan, Sem, and Larsa happily.

"Is that your….school uniform?" Sem asked me cautiously.

"Why yeah Sam…it is." I replied happily. Vaan smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. I sat down next to him and gave him a thumbs up back.

"Ok kids! Do you guys know what you'll be doing today?" Mom asked Sem, Vaan, Penelo, and Larsa.

"Well, we're planning to just stay here first. We'll occupy ourselves until Hikari, Kai, and Fumiko come back." Larsa explained to Okaasan.

"All right! That's good. Why don't they help out in the restaurant?" Mom suggested.

"Uh…." Kai-nii and I stuttered.

"Sure! I'll teach them the ropes." Takashi-nii answered with a wink to me. I nodded and smiled.

Mom replied, "Thanks Takashi. Now, hurry up and finish your food. I'll drop you guys off to school while I still have time." We all hurriedly ate our breakfast and washed the dishes. I went over to the gang and looked at them.

"Ok you guys. Be careful. Takashi-niichan told me he'll just let you guys be in the kitchen so you won't be seen much. Oniichan's a great teacher when it comes to cooking, so listen to him carefully. La-…Leon. He'll put you in charge of the dishes. Sorry guys that you have to work, but you know…." I explained. They all shrugged.

"Hey! It beats arguing with Seeqs anyday!" Penelo exclaimed. I smiled and nodded.

"Ok. I got to get to school now. Be good you guys." I told them as I hugged them all and kissed Vaan on the cheek. I put on my brown school shoes and went out of the house.

"Ok. Before we leave. Checklist!" Mom stated. "Wallets?"

"Check!"

"Homework? Notebooks?"

"Check!"

"Cell phones!" We all held them up. "Ok good, let's go." Fumiko-nee, Kai-nii, and I followed Mom to the car. She drove us to school and dropped us off. We all kissed her on the cheek and walked together to school. Once I saw my friends, I separated from my siblings and slung my bag over my shoulder as I walked to my friends.

"Hey you guys!" I exclaimed happily. My friends were Sakuno, Kyoya, Ryoma, and Daichi. We're all first years. I have some upperclassmen friends, but these are my closest friends.

"Yo~" Daichi greeted, waving his hand lazily to me. Sakuno hugged me.

She questioned, "Finished your homework?" I nodded and stuck my tongue out.

"You know it!" I exclaimed as we all started walking in the school. "So Kyoya!" I called out to him. He looked at me. Kyoya was always the quiet one in our group. He didn't usually talk. "Heard a Senpai was picking a fight with you after school on Friday. Did you beat his ass up?" Kyoya was not only the quietest, but also the most skilled. He's number one in the Taekwondo club and is a black belt in it as well. He's also really good at martial arts. Daichi's on the soccer team while Ryoma's on the basketball team. Sakuno and I are on the tennis team and we play doubles. I like playing volleyball too.

"No." Kyoya replied. "He was about to strike, but I dodged and his hand hit the brick wall behind me." I nodded.

"Dude! You could've beat his ass!" Sakuno exclaimed, throwing her fist in the air.

"I know!" Daichi and Ryoma shouted, fist bumping each other. Kyoya sighed and walked ahead of us as he flipped his black, emo-ish hair. My mind drifted back to the gang. *Wonder what they're doing right now…..* The school bell rang, indicating we go to our classes. My friends and I headed to our class 1-A. *-sigh- This is going to be a loooong day* I thought as we sat in our seats.


	5. The Gang Saves Me!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any of the Final Fantasy XII characters. Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I just own the plot and our OC's. Trust me. If I owned FFXII…..Vaan would be mine :3 Just saying LOL~**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, **

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

**Senpai - upperclassmen, older classmates**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To daydreamer: aha~ Thank you for the wonderful comment and I'm glad ur happy! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

My first few classes went ok. I got the usual amount of homework. It was lunch now, and I was walking to the cafeteria with my friends to eat lunch. "I'll get our drinks! Everyone's usual, right?" Ryoma offered.

"Yeah!" we all exclaimed as we handed him our money. I sat with my friends and opened my bento. I smiled as I looked towards Fumiko-nee and Kai-niichan. Fumiko-nee was sitting with her boyfriend, Daisuke, and her other friends. Did I mention they were popular? People just think of me as "Kai and Fumiko's little sister." I get a lot of attention. Although, having popular siblings did have its downs. As Kyoya and I got up to get the drinks from Daichi, this popular girl stuck her leg out and tripped me. I gasped and closed my eyes to brace for the fall, but I felt arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes to see Kai-niichan holding me tightly and a fierce glare towards the snobby girl.

"Fuck off Nana." Kai-nii growled as he helped me up and dusted my uniform off.

"But….but Kai-kun!" Nana whined. She glared at me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Thanks Niichan." I said quietly. He just gave me a small smile and pushed me in the direction of my friends.

"Oi! Hikari! You and your friends can sit over here!" Daisuke and Fumiko-neechan shouted. I looked at my friends and their responses were nods. We all made our way to the "Popular" table and sat next to Kai-niichan and Fumiko-neechan. Oh yeah! Kai-nii's on the basketball team as well. As we ate our lunch, Kai-niichan's older friends talked to me. After lunch was over, I went to my next class: Dance. After that, I had P.E. with Ryoma, Sakuno, Kyoya, and Daichi. As Sakuno and I changed in our P.E. clothes, we talked about a lot of things.

"All right now Sakuno. You can stop talking about your precious 'Senpai' now. Come on." I teased her with a smile as we walked out to the P.E. area.

"Ok! Class listen up! Two laps around the field and then form a team of 5 and start playing soccer!" our P.E. teacher exclaimed.

"Hai!" we all shouted. Daichi, Ryoma, Sakuno, Kyoya, and I looked at each other with smirks. *Team formed….* we all thought as we started to run our two laps. I was just finishing my first lap with Sakuno as Daichi finished his 2nd lap.

"No fair!" we shouted as we started running faster, determined to hurry up and get Daichi back. Once we finished our last lap, Sakuno and I were out of breath.

"I….-pant- need to get -pant- some water." I told her as I wiped my forehead and walked over to the water fountain. As I finished drinking water, a hand grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against the wall, closing in on me. I gasped at the sudden impact and groaned from the pain in my head that was hit against the wall. I opened my eyes to see a guy who I recognized. *He hangs out with Nana…* The guy was smirking.

"Brother and sister aren't here to protect you now huh?" he asked me as he kissed me on the cheek. I made a noise and kneed him in the stomach. He coughed and backed up, clutching his stomach. I was about to give him a left hook, but he caught my hand and held it tightly. The guy chuckled and punched me in the stomach. I gasped and kneeled on the ground.

"You little-!" the guy was cut off by something and I looked up, seeing Vaan punching the guy on the ground while Sem, Penelo, and Larsa were watching.

"W-….wha?" I mumbled. "You guys aren't supposed to be-"

"We snuck out." Sem explained as he smirked, watching the guy being tortured by Vaan.

"Vaan stop!" I shouted, pulling him off of the guy and landing on my butt with an 'Oof.' Vaan sighed and hugged me tightly.

"Confuse." I heard Larsa cast on the guy.

I heard Ryoma ask, "Yo Hikari! Somethin' going on?" I gasped and pushed Vaan away.

"Hurry up! Get back to the house and stay there!" I exclaimed to them. I turned around in time to see Ryoma running towards me.

"Yo, you o- Whoa. What happened to Ryou-senpai?" he asked. I shrugged and quickly thought of something.

"I saw him like that. Come on, let's go!" I hurriedly said as I grabbed his hand and led him towards the others, who were waiting for us.

"O….kay?" Ryoma replied confusedly as we began to play soccer with an opposing team. After playing soccer, we ran in the locker rooms and hurried to change so we could get to our next class.

"Did you guys hear what happened to Ryou-senpai? I heard he was found beat up by the water fountain." I heard one girl gossip to her friends. I just ignored them and continued to change. Once the bell rang, I met up with my friends and went to our last class: Math. During math, I was happy since I had the window seat. After finishing our work for the day, our sensei just asked us to study. I looked out the window deep in thought. When the bell rang, I walked with my friends outside the school.

"Hikari!" I heard Kai-nii yell. I turned around and looked at him with a smile.

"I have basketball practice and Fumiko has violin practice. Aniki'll pick you up, ok?" I nodded and hugged him goodbye. I walked with my friends to the gates of the school, where a crowd of girls formed. I sighed and spotted Takashi-nii in the middle of the crowd. "Bye you guys!" I shouted to my friends as I hurriedly went to Takashi-niichan.

"Oh! Hikari, come on. Let's go." he said as he laughed nervously. We went in the car and he drove off. "So, how was your day?" Takashi-nii asked as he drove. I smiled.

"It was all right, but Niichan, the gang-"

"I know. They snuck out. Don't worry. I hit them all on the head as punishment. Sem took it quite well." Takashi-nii commented. I simply nodded and stayed in silence for the car ride. Once we got home, I saw the restaurant busy as always. I went upstairs into my house and removed my shoes. I knew my mom was downstairs working, so I simply walked into my room after putting my bento in the sink. I saw the gang talking on the floor.

"Hey Hikari!" Penelo exclaimed. I smiled and waved at them.

I asked, "Why'd you guys go out? And how'd you know I was in trouble?" as I set my bag down and sat on my chair. I got out my homework.

"Vaan had some sort of sense that you were in trouble, so well, he took off. We followed." Larsa explained. I giggled.

"Is that so?" I asked as I looked at Vaan. He smiled sheepishly.

"All right, well you guys. I need to do my homework, then we can go shopping. After that, Vaan and I will tell my mom about you know…." I drifted off. They got what I was trying to say and nodded. I got out of homework and notebooks, then put them on my desk. After getting out my pencil case, I sat on my chair and started my homework. "So how was cooking?" I asked them all.

"It was awesome! I didn't know cooking was so fun to do!" Penelo gushed out.

Vaan, Larsa, and Sem all replied, "It was ok." I turned my head to them.

"Did the people like it?" I asked them worriedly. Vaan nodded happily, and so did Larsa.

Sem explained, "The people said they loved it." I let out a sigh of relief and turned my attention back to my homework.

"Hikari?" Larsa called.

"Hmm?" I answered as I finished up my math homework and moved on to my English homework, which was pretty easy.

"Is this your dad?" Larsa questioned me. My head shot up as I instantly turned around and found Larsa holding my family picture with all of us in it. I let out a sad smile and nodded.

"Mhm." I answered as I turned back to my homework once again.

Vaan complimented, "You have his eyes." I let out a simple laugh and finished all my homework pretty quickly. After putting all my stuff away, I looked at them happily.

"All right you guys. Let me change and then we can go shopping." I told them as I grabbed some clothes from my closet. I picked out my black jeggings, a simple blue v-neck and a teal cardigan. After changing in the bathroom, I grabbed my purse and hung it over my shoulder. Adjusting my glasses, I walked out with the gang. "Oh wait!" I exclaimed. I quickly ran in my room and grabbed three of my snapbacks. I handed them to Vaan, Larsa, and Sem.

"Wear those on your head. People won't recognize you much with them on. I think they should fit you guys since they're a bit too big for me. Penelo, let me style your hair differently." I told them as I pulled Penelo's hair out of its ponytails and combed her bangs to the side. I ran in my room and grabbed a clip to put on her hair. "Let's go!" I exclaimed happily. I slipped on my silver flats and headed out with the gang downstairs.

"Mom! We're walking to the mall!" I shouted in the kitchen.

"All right! When you're done, call Takashi to pick you up! Don't spend so much!" I heard my Mom's voice exclaim.

"Depends if it's really dark out, but Hai hai!" I replied as we hurriedly walked out of the restaurant.


	6. Bonding Time!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any of the Final Fantasy XII characters. Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I just own the plot and our OC's. Trust me. If I owned FFXII…..Vaan would be mine :3 Just saying LOL~**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Konnichiwa - Hello**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, **

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

**Itadakimasu - Thanks for the meal**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To daydreamer: Haha thanks! I'm really glad you like it ^^

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

As we walked to the mall, not many people were staring at us, which was good. Vaan and I held hands as we walked together. "The mall's over there." I directed them as I pointed to the big mall off to the right. We crossed streets and walked inside the mall.

"Whoa…." they all gasped out, even Sem! I smirked and turned to face them.

I explained, "All right. We'll go store by store. I'm setting limits, all right? Not so much clothes. Penelo…pe. Penelope, no jewelry please. You can just wear some of mine. Ok, let's go!" Penelo let out a cheer as we walked into several stores. After two hours of shopping, I had spent about $200 on all of them.

"Thank god!" I shouted in relief as we walked out of the mall. "Come on you guys, let's go home." I suggested tiredly as I looked back. The gang, satisfied with all their clothing, walked with me back to the restaurant. I checked the time on my phone. *7:03...*

Once we made it inside the restaurant, I saw it busy with a lot of adults and some of their kids. I widened my eyes as I saw Kyoya with his family. "Guys! Guys set your stuff in my room and I'll wash it later! Hurry!" I shouted as I shooed them upstairs. I knew Kyoya was looking at me curiously. I sighed and decided to help out Kai-niichan, who was the waiter, and was currently busy.

"Oniichan. I'll take care of the ordering and stuff." I told him.

"But you're not even dressed…." Kai-nii commented. My mom appeared from inside the kitchen.

She exclaimed, "It's all right! We're extremely busy! Come on sweetie. Here's a notepad, go take orders in the 'A' section." Mom pushed me in that direction and I mentally groaned. Kyoya and his family were there.

"Mom!" I called out. She turned back and walked to me. "I need to tell you something….Vince and I are together." Mom blinked once, twice, then started smiling.

"Great! You guys look perfect together. I trust both of you, and I'll have a talk with him in the morning. I know your brothers are watching over you, and I will too. So, just don't go too far, all right?" Okaasan winked as she gave me a thumbs up and walked back inside the kitchen. I smiled and went to the tables that needed to have their orders taken, then went to Kyoya's table.

"Koniichiwa! Is everyone ready to order?" I asked politely. Kyoya's dad sneered at me. Yeah, he didn't really like me. His mom and younger brother were pretty nice though.

Kyoya's mom smiled as she answered, "Hello Hikari! Of course we're ready to order. I'll have the…." I took all their orders and said hi to Kyoya. I was about to walk away when Kyoya called my name. I turned back around and he motioned for us to talk outside. I nodded and quickly gave the orders to the kitchen, then went out with Kyoya.

"Who were they?" Kyoya asked me. I acted like I didn't know anything.

"Who?" I asked back. Kyoya sighed and looked at me with "The Stare." I squeaked.

"Uh Kyoya. Igottagonowbye!" I burst out quickly as I tried to run away, but he grabbed my shirt and pulled me back.

Kyoya smirked and crossed his arms, "Are you hiding something?" I shook my head.

"No…." I said looking down. He tilted my chin up.

"Hikari. I've known you for a long time, and even though not as long as Sakuno, I still know when you're lying. Come on, what's up?" Kyoya asked me worriedly.

"You're not so quiet right now…." I mumbled. Kyoya glared and I put my hands up in defense. I sighed, "Ok ok. I just have some friends staying a while because their parents are on vacation, ok?" Kyoya looked at me in disbelief. "It's true! Now come on, I have to go. See ya tomorrow!" I called over my shoulder as I walked back inside the restaurant. I ran upstairs and closed the door with a sigh. I put my hand over my chest as I walked inside my room. I saw Penelo sleeping and smiled softly. Quietly, I changed into shorts and a t-shirt. When I was done changing, I grabbed the gang's clothes and put them in the washing machine. After that, I dried them in the dryer and while I waited, I cooked for my family. I knew downstairs they were working so hard, so I could at least cook and clean upstairs. After cooking the food and setting it on the table, I cleaned up the living room and dining room. I washed the dishes and went to the dryer to get the clothes.

"Hikari?" I heard someone whisper. I turned around a bit scared, but relaxed as I saw Larsa rubbing his eyes.

"Larsa. What's up?" I whispered.

The young King himself answered, "Nothing. Just woke up. What are you doing?"

"Folding the clothes."

"I'll help." he offered. I smiled and nodded, giving him half of the clothes. After folding everything, we bid each other goodnight as he took all of the guys' clothes as I took Penelo's. I put her clothes in an empty drawer and sighed as I got ready for bed. I climbed into my bed quietly and closed my eyes as I went to sleep for the next day…..

"Hikari! Hikari wake up! You have school!" I heard Penelo exclaim all panicky. I groaned and rubbed my eyes as I sleepily sat up. I giggled.

"Penelo. Calm down, it's the weekend. I don't have school on the weekend." I explained to her as she calmed down a bit.

"But your brother Takashi. How about hi-"

"He has college. He has certain days that he needs to go to college. Don't worry about it." I explained to Penelo once again as I stretched and got out of bed. I made the bed and looked at Penelo. "Go shower first. Your clothes are over there. I'll go wake up the guys and tell them we're going to an amusement park today."

"Amusement…park?" Penelo asked.

"I'll explain it later to you and the guys. My family and I were planning this last week, and Mom, being the nice one, is going to insist you guys come along. So go shower, I'll be back." I told Penelo as I headed out of my room and into the kitchen, seeing only my Mom awake. I greeted happily, "Good morning Mom!" My mom turned around from cooking and smiled.

"Morning sweetie. Go wake up everyone, all right? Did you tell your friends about the amusement park?"

"Only Penelope. I'll tell the boys when I wake them up." I said as I opened the door to Fumiko-nee's room first. When I walked in, I saw her making her bed.

"Oh hey Hikari! Don't worry, I'll get ready soon. What time we leavin?" Fumiko-neechan asked. I shrugged.

"I remember Mom saying around 10 or so. It's like….6:30 right now." I informed my older sister. Yeah I know, we're morning people. I walked out of Fumiko-neechan's room and into Takashi-nii's room. I first knocked, then when there was no answer, I just opened the door and found him snoring under his blankets. I stifled a laugh as I walked over to his sleeping figure. I poked him. "Yah….Niichan, wake up." I ordered. Takashi-nii groaned and put his pillow over his head. "Oniiiichaaan! Come on! It's amusement park day!" I whined childishly. Takashi-nii groaned.

"All right all right. I'll get up. Oh, and since I know you still need to wake up Kai, I'll wake up the gang." he offered, tiredly getting up. I giggled and ruffled his bed hair. I went out of his room and went into Kai-nii's room. Instead of knocking, I instantly barged in. Kai-nii was still sleeping, so I jumped on top of him.

"ONIICHAN! Morning!" I shouted happily as he screamed from the sudden weight.

"Get off!" he groaned as he laughed. I laughed as well and hugged Oniichan's waist.

I refused, "Never!" Kai-nii yawned and stretched. "Ok. You're up. I'll let go now. Hurry up and shower. It's amusement park day!" I shouted happily as I skipped out of his room to find Takashi-nii coming out of the guys' room. Oh! You're probably wondering why I'm so hyped up to go to the amusement park huh? Well, we're all busy now. We barely have any family time, so we make it up by bonding at the amusement park. "Did you wake 'em?" I asked Takashi-nii. He nodded.

"I'mma go shower now. You too. Penelo's done. She's helping Mom in the kitchen." I nodded and hurried into my room, grabbing my clothes and hurrying in the shower. I decided to wear mid-thigh jean shorts, a black tank top, and a grey off the shoulder shirt. I tied my hair into a high ponytail. I hurriedly ran in the kitchen to find Takashi-nii, Penelo, and Fumiko-nee helping Mom out.

"Hikari. We're not done with the breakfast yet. What you can do is help Penelope out with packing. Penelope, go with Hikari and pack stuff up for the amusement park. Fumiko, Takashi, and I will take care of things here. Kai is already helping the boys since he just finished showering." my mom ordered me. I nodded and went inside my room with Penelo.

"Ok Penelo, I'm going to hand you everything and just help me pack it neatly and organized into this bag, ok?" I directed her as I handed her a bright blue tote bag. I started running around my room, tossing stuff to Penelo to put in the bag. After everything was ready and packed, we put the tote bag right near the door. I did a double take on Penelo and saw what she was wearing: jeans and a purple v-neck with a dark blue tank top. I handed her jean shorts and told her to change in that, plus I handed her some nice sandals to wear when we go out. I grabbed a pair of my own sandals and put them near the door.

"Eat breakfast!" I heard my mom yell. I grabbed Penelo's hand when she was done changing and ran in the kitchen to find everyone seated.

Larsa was wearing silver basketball shorts with a white graphic shirt that had the words, "Crank That Sh#! Up!" I smiled and looked at Sem, who was wearing tan, cargo shorts and a white wife beater with a grey jacket unzipped. Vaan was wearing blue basketball shorts with a black wife beater and a blue dress shirt unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up.

Fumiko-nee was wearing jean shorts like Penelo and me, with a simple yellow shirt that had a picture of a monkey on it. Takashi-nii and Kai-nii were wearing similar outfits: black basketball shorts and shirts that said, "I'm With My Idiot Brother." Kai-nii's was purple, while Takashi-nii's was maroon.

"Ok, everyone eat! Don't worry! I ate the leftovers from last night for breakfast, so I'll get ready now. Now hurry up and eat!" Mom exclaimed.

"Hai Okaasan!" my siblings and I all shouted. "Itadakimasu!" we all began eating, and Takashi-nii looked at me.

"Okaasan talked to Va-Vince and was giving him a lecture about relationships. She was also playing 20 questions with him, but we helped him out." Fumiko-nee explained with a smile. I nodded and turned to Vaan with a smile. He smiled back and we continued eating. Kai-nii and Takashi-nii explained to the gang all about amusement parks. After eating, we washed the dishes and out came Mom with her outfit: Jean Capris, a simple, dark green shirt, and some flip flops. She held a tote bag and handed us our three tote bags. The guys took theirs, Penelo and I took ours, and Takashi-nii took his, which also had Kai-nii's. Fumiko-nee added her stuff into our tote bag.

"Let's do this!" Mom, Fumiko-nee, and I shouted.

"Yeah!" everyone else exclaimed back as we stuffed in the van. There were only 8 seats, so Penelo and I shared. We packed the tote bags in the trunk and made our way to the amusement park we call "Fujimi World." (not an actual amusement park in Japan!…I think….)


	7. Amusement Park!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any of the Final Fantasy XII characters. Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I just own the plot and our OC's. Trust me. If I owned FFXII…..Vaan would be mine :3 Just saying LOL~**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, **

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To Amylou11987: LOL thank u! ^^ Haha I'm sure you'll love this one too~

To daydreamer: Haha well no more waiting! Here ya go!

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Once we got there, we all unloaded our stuff and headed out. "I'll be back. I'm going to buy our tickets. Why don't you guys start putting sunscreen on." Mom suggested as she left to the entrance. We all put sunscreen on.

"What is this for?" Sem asked.

"It's to protect ourselves from the sun so we don't get sunburn. Sunburn is when you stay too long under the sun and your skin turns red. Then, it'll hurt every time you touch it. So, we gotta put sunscreen on." Takashi-nii explained as he put sunscreen on his arms and legs. After putting sunscreen on, we all brought our stuff and met up with Okaasan in front of the entrance. She handed us each our tickets and we entered the park after going through metal detectors and stuff.

Mom said, "Ok. You guys can head off in your own groups, but I want pairs. Hikari and Vince, go ahead and form a pair." I smiled and hugged Okaasan. "Since we have 9, I need to group u-

"Mom! I'll group us together!" Takashi-nii cut in, remembering the gang didn't have cell phones. Mom looked surprised for a moment, before nodding.

"Ok, Fumiko, you'll go with Penelope. Kai and Sam, then Leon, Me, and Mom." Takashi-nii directed as he pointed to them.

Mom smiled, "All right. If you guys are hungry, you can buy small snacks, but we'll all eat lunch at around 1:30. After eating lunch and walking around, we can go to the water rides and stuff, all right?" Everyone nodded. "Ok, go on! Oh wait, open the maps." Okaasan asked of us as she handed us each a park map. "I'll put our bags in the lockers here. So, wait here and I'll give you a key that you can pin to your clothes. Hold on." We waited for Mom as she ran over to the locker place, then ran back here with the keys. She handed Kai-nii one, Fumiko-nee one, and kept one for herself.

"Ok, if your stuff is mixed together, call the other person that has the key. Ok, now you guys can go! We all cheered and headed off in our separate groups. Vaan and I held hands as we walked together. I widened my eyes happily as I saw the first rollercoaster ride I laid my eyes on.

"Vaan, wanna go that one?" I asked him as I pointed to "Devil's Ride." Vaan looked at it curiously, then nodded.

"Sure." he replied with a smile. Vaan and I hurried into the ride, where a short line was formed. After waiting for about five minutes, we sat in the little chairs of the rollercoaster. Vaan and I strapped on our belts as we rode the rollercoaster. We were slowly going up.

"Um….Hikari…?" Vaan called me out.

"Yeah?" I answered back with a smile.

Vaan asked again, "Are….we going to drOOOPPPPPPP!" Vaan started yelling as we rushed down. I screamed in joy and started laughing as I put my hands up.

"Woo!" I cheered out.

"W-w-w-whaaaaaaaaaaaattt kind of rideeeee is thissssssssssssssss!" Vaan managed to shout out.

"ROLLERCOASTER!" I shouted happily in reply. After we were done riding the rollercoaster, I laughed as I got off. Vaan was holding his mouth, wanting to puke. I helped him out and we walked to a nearby trash can. Vaan puked for a few moments, before wiping his mouth and walking back over to me.

"Never. Again." Vaan gasped out. I giggled.

"Oh come on." I urged him.

"Want me to kiss you?" he threatened. I thought about how he just threw up and shivered.

"Ok, ok. Let's go play some games!" I exclaimed happily as I ran to a game booth. In this booth, we had the stack of bottles with a ball. I handed the guy $2 and handed Vaan the three balls we were given. "Hit those bottles at the same time." I instructed him. Vaan nodded and put on a determined look as he threw the first ball. I gaped as he knocked down all three bottles on his first try.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" the guy in the booth announced. He handed me a big panda. "There you go Ma'am!" I giggled and thanked the guy as we walked away. I hugged Vaan tightly.

"Thank you thank you!" I shouted happily. He smiled and put his arm around my shoulders.

"So, where to next?" Vaan asked. I smiled and looked up at him.

I answered, "I dunno. Where do you want to go?" Vaan looked around the rides, thinking for a while, before pointing at the "Drop Tower." I nodded with approval."Let's go then." Vaan declared happily as we made our way there. We waited for about 10 minutes in the line, before it was our turn. We strapped ourselves on and Vaan looked at me nervously as we started rising to the top. "I'm guessing we're going to drop really fast, huh?" Vaan guessed. I nodded happily as we stopped at the very tippy top. "Whoa…." Vaan gasped out as he looked at the view of the whole amusement park.

"3.…2.…whoa!" I counted down, but then stopped as I shrieked when we were instantly released to fly down. Vaan and I and the other people on the ride shrieked at the top of our lungs. As we floated down slowly, our screams ceased and out came sighs of relief. When Vaan and I got off the ride, he started rambling on about how fun an amusement park was. I giggled and held his hand as we walked to some more rides. After riding a few more rides, we met up with Mom and the others to eat lunch. We all went and bought a variety of foods: sushi, ramen, takoyaki, and even some ice cream. Kai-nii came back with juice and some soda. All of us sat down on a table and devoured all the food. While eating, we all talked.

"So Hikari, Vince. I just want you guys to play it safe. Dating is fine by me, but be responsible. I'm ok with it, and I trust that Hikari's siblings will watch out for Hikari. Vince, just take care of Hikari and don't do anything that will make me want to hurt you, understand?" Mom stated in a threatening tone. Vaan laughed nervously and I giggled.

"Y-yes Ma'am." Vaan stuttered out with a small bow. Mom laughed and smiled.

"I'm glad." Mom replied with a content sigh. "And Kai, Takashi. Get a girlfriend, please. I don't want any of my boys growing forever alone."

"Mom!" Takashi-nii and Kai-nii called out in shock. We all started laughing as we finished up our food.

Mom instructed, "All right. Go in your lockers, grab your bags, and give the keys back at the desk. After playing in the water, you can use the showers and dress up after. Then, we'll go eat dinner out and go home, understood?"

"Hai!" my siblings and I shouted as we all ran to the lockers. The gang followed as we grabbed our stuff and returned the keys. We found a spot to put all of our stuff and our mom sat down.

"Ayako, aren't you going to have fun with us?" Sem asked my mom politely. My mom smiled and laughed, shaking her head.

"No Sam. I'll be reading my magazines while I watch you guys. Don't worry about me. You guys have fun!" Mom called out as she waved goodbye. "Oh and Hikari! Take off your glasses and give them to me!" I sighed and gave her my glasses, my vision instantly becoming a bit blurry. All of us walked to the nearest water ride, "Logger's Run." Famous all around the world! We actually all fit in one log. I sat in front of Vaan and behind Kai-nii. Vaan held onto my waist and I smiled. As we rushed through the ride, water splashed us and we all shrieked.

After the ride, Fumiko-nee suggested, "Let's go there! The water park!" We all cheered as we ran to the water park and climbed up onto ladders and stuff. There was a big bucket that was hurriedly filling up with water to dump on the people playing in the park. Vaan and I went on one of the water slides and slid down together.

"Woo!" Vaan and I cheered happily. After getting off the slide, the big bucket poured the water on the whole park and screams were heard everywhere. When we met up with my mom, we all got towels and wrapped them around ourselves, some of us shaking. I felt really uncomfortable because my bra was sagging, and I think Fumiko-nee and Penelo felt like that too. Mom smiled and looked at her phone.

"All right, it's getting pretty late. It's like, 5 now. Go take showers and change your clothes. Hurry and then we can go eat dinner after." Penelo, Fumiko-nee, and I hurried to one shower, where we washed off our bodies and hair. We dried ourselves off and went into separate changing rooms. I changed into jeggings, a long white tank top, and a white crop top. I put on my gladiator sandals and let my hair down into a headband. I went out to see Fumiko-nee changed into blue skinny jeans, black Toms, and a yellow shirt with the word "Legit" on it. Penelo was wearing brown gladiator sandals, jean Capris, and a purple ¾ sleeve v-neck. We sat down with my mom, waiting for the guys. As we waited, Penelo, Fumiko-nee and I talked about stuff in school. Once the guys were out, we all stood up and got ready to leave the park to eat out.

Takashi-nii was wearing khaki skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, grey crewneck, and his black and blue Nikes. Kai-niichan wore his dark blue skinny jeans, red long-sleeve shirt, a black hoodie, and his checkered Vans. Sem had on khaki skinnies as well, a simple white shirt, and black Converse. Larsa was wearing blue basketball shorts, black and white Nikes, and a black, long-sleeved hoodie. Vaan was the last one to change, wearing black skinny jeans, white shirt, yellow Pikachu hoodie, and black Vans.

"Come on guys! Want chicken for dinner?" Mom asked us.

"CHICKEN!" my siblings and I cheered. The gang just went along and cheered too. We all went to KFC and sat in a booth, waiting for Mom to come with the food. Once she sat down with the chicken, Mom first gave the chicken to the gang, then let us go crazy once she got her food. See….my siblings and I love chicken. As I took a bite off my chicken and scooped some rice in my mouth, I just wanted to melt right there.

"I'm guessing they love chicken." Larsa said with a chuckle. Mom nodded and smiled.

She answered, "Mhm. Those kids love chicken a lot. Got it from their father." Mom looked down and me, sitting beside her, took her hand and squeezed it. All of a sudden, my phone started ringing and everyone turned to me. I got up from the booth and wiped my hands, then answered my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hikari!" I heard Sakuno shout happily. I smiled.

"Wassup Sakuno?"

"The boys and I were wondering if we could come over to your house tomorrow around lunch time. We could help out at the restaurant. That ok?" I silently gasped. *Shit….* This was my best friend! I could never say no!

"Sure!" I exclaimed in reply, but flinched on the inside from my answer. We hung up, then I told Mom. The gang and my siblings looked worried, but I shot them an assuring look. After eating, we all went home and washed up, then went to sleep. *Shit….I need to think of something tomorrow…..and fast…* was my final thought as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	8. Earth Friends, Meet Ivalice Friends!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any of the Final Fantasy XII characters. Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I just own the plot and our OC's. Trust me. If I owned FFXII…..Vaan would be mine :3 Just saying LOL~**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, **

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To daydreamer: Thank u so much! Everyone's reviews fills me with joy~ :)

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I woke up early in the morning the next day and decided to start cooking the breakfast. As I put the rice in the rice cooker, I started thinking about what to do and what to say. "All right….I should probably say they're Kai-nii's friends and stuff. But oh no….what to do. They played Final Fantasy XII too! Oh shit…" I muttered to myself as I started cooking the eggs and spam.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard from the entrance to the doorway. I gasped and turned around, but I heaved a sigh of relief as the person I saw was Vaan.

"Morning." I greeted with a smile. He smirked and grabbed my waist, putting his arms around it. I giggled and shook my head, turning back to the frying pan. Vaan just held me in his arms, digging his face into the crook of my neck. I smiled and grabbed a nearby plate, putting the cooked eggs on there.

Vaan asked, "So, your friends….how…?"

"I'll explain later." I answered as I finished cooking all the eggs, moving onto the spam. Vaan just watched me in silence, keeping his arms around my waist. "Babe…you can help me you know." Vaan released me and smiled. I smiled back, "Go set the table. Then, clean up the living room. I'm pretty sure Mom is still sleeping in. I heard her in the living room late at night last night. Probably looking through our albums of pictures again."

"Whatever you say babe." Vaan replied as he kissed me on the cheek and walked into the living room. I let out a giggle and finished up cooking the breakfast. Once I was done, Vaan and I woke up the others. I woke up my family and Penelo, while he woke up the guys. Once I woke up my Mom, she offered to wake up my siblings, so I went back in my room to wake up Penelo. Once I got in, I saw Penelo already up and making our bed.

"Oh hey! Good morning Hikari." Penelo greeted with a smile. I smiled back and helped her make the bed, then we both went out to see everyone getting ready for the morning.

Takashi-nii announced, "Mom, we'll all help prepare the restaurant right now. Come on you guys!" We all followed him downstairs to where the restaurant was all cleaned up and neatly arranged. "Everyone wait. To the kitchen please."

"What's up?" Kai-nii asked, putting his hands behind his head as he leaned against a counter. Takashi-nii looked towards me. I knew what he was trying to tell me, so I nodded.

"All right. I know how to deal with my friends. I'll say they're Kai-nii's friends, since they're around his age. If they ask about their resemblance to the game characters, I'll just say they're joking or something. Kai-nii, since they're supposedly your friends, you need to tell about their pasts if my friends ask about them. I'll deal with Vaan and me. Got it, everyone?" I questioned them. Everyone nodded. Fumiko-nee clapped her hands and smiled.

"All right everyone! Let's go set up the restaurant. I'll go unlock the door and switch the sign. Hikari, Penelo, wipe down the tables and make sure everything that's supposed to be on the tables are there . Larsa, sweep the floor. Vaan, make sure all the bathrooms have toilet paper and seat covers. Sem, make sure the menus are organized and we have crayons and little packets ready for children. Kai-nii, Takashi-nii, set up the kitchen and start preparing ingredients. I'll make sure all the employees get in here on time and I'll be in charge of making sure all the dishes are clean. Let's go!" Fumiko-nee ordered us as she clapped her hands once again and we all dashed to our stations.

I told Penelo, "I'll take care of tables 1 through 30 and the special room. You take care of tables 31 through 60." She nodded and grabbed a bottle of cleanser and a rag. I grabbed the same things and started to wipe the tables. After wiping down all the tables and make sure they had all the necessary things on it, I met up with Penelo and helped her as well. When we were done, we reported to Fumiko-nee. Everyone else was already done, so we all headed back upstairs, except for Kai-nii and Takashi-nii, who decided to help out in the restaurant once we opened up in half an hour. Fumiko-nee dashed to her room, getting ready for her date with Daisuke.

"All right, let's all go take a shower or something." I declared with a smile as the gang agreed. Mom was in her room, putting on her uniform and getting ready to work as well. After showering, I wore my undergarments, grey sweatpants, and a black tank top. I tied up my hair into a ponytail and saw the rest of the gang dressed in a variety of shirts, basketball shorts, and jeans. Mom wasn't in the house, so I'm assuming she was downstairs. Fumiko-nee rushed out of her room with her purse.

"Oneesan! I wanna say hi to Daisuke!" I shouted out, putting on my sandals and running after her. I ran downstairs and saw her hugging Daisuke. "Daisuke-san!" I called out. Daisuke let go of Fumiko-nee and smiled at me. Some people who were being seated looked at me with smiles. They all recognized me as well. Daisuke walked over and gave me a hug. He had black hair, golden-yellow eyes, and was wearing skinny jeans and shirt.

"Yo Hikari. How ya been?" I smiled and nodded.

"I've been good!" I replied. Daisuke chuckled and patted my hair.

"Be good, all right. Don't worry, I'll bring Fumiko home before noon." I nodded and watched Daisuke take Fumiko-nee away after saying goodbye to Mom and my brothers. I ran back upstairs and saw the others sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Hey you guys!" I called out to them. They all turned to me and I smiled. "Mind if I help downstairs?"

"Nah. Go on ahead." Sem said with a smile. Penelo, Vaan, and Larsa nodded as well. I gave them a thumbs up and headed in my room to change in my uniform. I retied my hair into a bun, then wore my black, tight skirt that went down to my knees, white collared button up, black tights, and my black vest. I tucked in my white shirt and attached my nametag to my vest. As I went out the room, I walked to the gang and bid them goodbye.

"That's your uniform Hikari? It's the same as Fumiko's!" Penelo commented. I nodded.

"Yup yup!" I replied happily as I walked to the door, put on my black heels, and carefully walked down the steps. I took a notepad and told Mom I was helping out.

"All right! You can take care of tables 12-15. Make sure you get off at 10 o'clock!"

I smiled, "Hai hai!" I went to table 12 and started taking their orders, then went to table 13. I bowed, smiled, and did my usual greeting, "Konnichiwa! Welcome to Diamond Rose! Are you ready for ordering?" Seated were a couple of guys a bit older than me. One smirked and stared at me.

"Yeah. Can we have you with the order?" I gave them a nervous laugh and scratched the side of my cheek.

I replied, "Gomen nasai. I have a boyfriend. Um…if you guys aren't ready to order yet, I'll just move on to the next tab-WHOA!" I shouted as the guy who spoke out grabbed me from the waist and pulled me down to sit on his lap. I struggled to get off, but his grip on my waist was too tight. "U-um….I-I have to get…t-t-to…w-work." I struggled to say. I heard footsteps approach the table and saw Takashi-niichan with a very scary, calm-looking face.

Takashi-niichan threatened while gritting his teeth, "Sir, I'm sorry. But one, my sister is working. Two, she has a boyfriend. Three, we are in a public place and this isn't a good time to be doing this. Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Sister. Now." The guy instantly shrunk back as he pushed me to Oniichan. Kai-nii caught me and smirked.

"Now order or get out, punk." Kai-nii threatened. The guys just gulped and started shouting random orders to my brothers as I watched, amazed at how cowardly they were. I decided to stop helping after my assigned tables, then went back up and got ready for my friends, changing back into my sweats and tank top. The gang was sitting on the couch, watching T.V. while eating the lunch I brought them from downstairs. When it became around 10, I heard Takashi-nii, Kai-nii, and Okaasan come up.

"All right! Who's going to help me cook today?" Okaasan asked with a smile. She already knew the answer from the excited looks on Kai-nii's and Fumiko-nee's faces. They went in the kitchen and busied themselves with cooking for my friends. As they cooked, I brought the gang in my room while Takashi-nii dressed himself up.

"All right, so remember, go along with whatever Kai-nii says. We'll help you out the best we can, ok?" I asked of them. Everyone nodded. I smiled and was going to say something else, but my phone rang. I grabbed it off my desk and answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey you guys! Almost here? All right, my mom, Kai-nii, and Fumiko-nee are cooking, so walk slower. -giggle- All right! See ya soon!" I hung up the phone and looked at the gang with confidence. "We can do this!" I shouted, fist pumping in the air. The gang cheered with me with smiles. I smiled back and went out of my room with the others.

"Hikari! Your friends coming soon?" I heard Mom yell out from the kitchen.

"Hai!" I replied back as I let the gang sit on the couch and watch T.V. After watching T.V. for a while, I heard knocks from the door and ran to get it. "Hey you guys!" I greeted as I opened the door, seeing Sakuno, Daichi, Kyoya, and Ryoma. They all smiled and hugged me, greeting my family as they went inside and took off their shoes.

"Oh? Who're they?" Sakuno asked nicely. I smiled and made the gang stand up. Kai-nii went out of the kitchen.

Kai-nii introduced, "Oh. This is Vince and Penelope. They're both 18. Leon's 13, and Sam's 19. Vince and Penelope are siblings, while Sam and Leon are my cousins. They're my friends from Osaka. Say hi to Hikari's friends you guys. This is Sakuno, Ryoma, Daichi, and Kyoya."

Sakuno was wearing a floral tank top, beige cardigan, blue skinny jeans, and removed her blue Toms. Ryoma, Daichi, and Kyoya were wearing almost the same thing: skinny jeans with some sort of plaid or graphic shirt.

"Hiya!" Penelo shouted. Vaan, Sem, and Larsa greeted my friends as well. Sakuno linked arms with me and smiled.

"Hey you guys! I'm Hikari's best friend. Wow….you guys look familiar, have I seen you before?" Takashi-nii chuckled.

"A lot of people say they resemble characters from Final Fantasy XII, but you know. It's not them." Takashi-nii explained.

Fumiko-nee added, "If Leon was really Larsa, boy would we all bow down to him!" We all laughed.

"Yo." Daichi greeted with a lazy wave.

Ryoma waved, "Hi you guys. Nice to meet cha." Kyoya quietly waved, but looked warily towards them. I looked down, but brought my head back up and faced my friends, holding hands with Vaan.

I announced, "I'd just like to say, Vince and I have been together for quite sometime now. Sorry for not telling you who I was with, even though you guys knew I have a boyfriend." Daichi and Kyoya smirked, while Ryoma and Sakuno smiled.

"So this is him huh?" Sakuno squealed as she hugged me tightly. In the kitchen, Mom popped out.

"Time to eat!" she exclaimed. Sakuno dragged me along, and I swore I could see Penelo glaring daggers at her.


	9. Suspicions

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any of the Final Fantasy XII characters. Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I just own the plot and our OC's. Trust me. If I owned FFXII…..Vaan would be mine :3 Just saying LOL~**

**JAPANESE USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, **

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

**Itadakimasu - Thanks for the meal**

**Sensei - Teacher**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To Amylou11987: Haha thank u :) But yanno, her older brothers have SOME common sense ;) Haha. Yeup yeup Penelo's jealous~ and I won't answer ur last question cuz you're going to have to find out! ^^

**OHEMGEEEE I am sooo sooo sorry for the late update! These past few days have been stressing and I recently got over a break up but now I'm ay okay! So like, hope u enjoy this chapter! ^^ Sorry u guys!~**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

Mom pulled out extra chairs for my friends and around the table, here's how we sat: Mom, Kai-nii, Takashi-nii, Fumiko-nee, Sem, Larsa, Penelo, Vaan, Kyoya, Ryoma, Daichi, Sakuno, and me.

"Itadakimasu!" we all shouted, the gang being a little lower. We all started passing around the rice and the plates filled with food. Once everyone had food on their plates, we began eating.

"So Vaan, how long have you and Hikari been together?" Daichi asked with a knowing smirk. I cleared my throat. Daichi looked at me innocently, "What?" I sighed and shook my head.

"About a year." Vaan replied happily as he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Kyoya asked us warily. Kyoya was always the smart one. *Hope he doesn't catch on….*

Kai-nii quickly replied, "Through me. I brought them to our house one day and it was like love at first sight."

"How cliché." Ryoma commented with a smirk. Sakuno looked at me.

She questioned, "Why are they here? Visiting?" Mom thankfully answered that.

"Oh no dear! They're staying over for about a month since their parents are gone on a vacation." My friends nodded in understanding. We talked and ate throughout lunch, then helped Mom put away the dishes.

"So Hikari! Why don't you see your friends out?" Mom suggested. I nodded and went with my friends to say goodbye.

"Bye you guys!" I hugged all of them. As I hugged Kyoya, he held me tightly.

"I'll call you later." he mumbled quietly as he let go and went with the others downstairs. I stared at him dumbfounded. *For what?….* As I walked back to the others, I found them playing video games with Kai-niichan.

I exclaimed, "I'll be in my room if you guys need me!" as I walked inside my room and shut the door. I turned on my laptop, went on Youtube, and started playing my play list, then went onto the books to study some stuff for school. After studying, I organized my school bag and took out my uniform for the next day. All of a sudden, someone knocked on the door of my room.

"Hikari-chan! Phone for you! It's Kyoya!" Fumiko-nee shouted. I opened the door and grabbed the phone from Fumiko-nee, then closed the door back and held the phone to my ear.

"Yo, what's up?" I asked as I started checking my email.

"Hikari. Who are they really?" Kyoya asked me quietly. I stopped what I was doing.

"What are you talking about? They're Kai-nii's friends." I told Kyoya, biting my lip nervously.

Kyoya replied, "Cut the crap Hikari. Come on, meet me at the park in 10 minutes. I'll wait." He hung up and left me speechless. I sighed and put the phone back outside.

"Mom! I'm going to the park for a while. Be back before bed time!" I shouted as I grabbed my jacket and phone from my room and headed back out.

"All right! Be safe!" Mom exclaimed as I kissed her on the cheek.

Penelo asked, "Want us to wait for you?" I smiled and nodded.

"If that's all right."

"Of course." Sem replied. I slipped on my Uggs and hurried downstairs, seeing the restaurant about to close up. I headed out onto the street and walked to the park, spotting Kyoya sitting at one of the park benches. I sat next to him. Kyoya looked at me with a 'Come on. Tell me already.' look. I sighed and explained to him everything.

"Don't tell Sakuno or anybody else! Sheesh! You're not my best friend and you already know about this crap!" I exclaimed in a hush whisper. Kyoya stared at me in disbelief. "What? Hey. You forced me to tell you, all right?" Kyoya blinked once, then twice. Then, he started laughing out loud. It was my turn to do the blinking. Kyoya never laughed like that. He chuckled, but this. This was new.

"Whew!" he shouted out. Kyoya smiled down at me as he stood up. "Thanks for telling me the truth. And don't worry, I'll keep it a secret from the others. Wonder how you can stand not telling your best friend though."

"Wait, you believe me?" I questioned him. Kyoya nodded with a thumbs up.

Kyoya answered, "Of course. Come on. I believe you. Now come on, let's go grab some ramen at the convenience store across the street." He offered me his hand and I took it. "Now. Tell me everything once we start eating. I'll pay, so don't worry." I followed him, my mind still confused. *Kyoya….is a weird person….* I thought as he bought us some ramen and we started to eat out in the park after preparing it in the store. While we ate, I told Kyoya about Kai-nii's and my travels in Ivalice. Kyoya listened intently, and eventually, he offered to walk me home.

"How are you getting home?" I asked him as we stopped in front of the restaurant. He took out his phone.

Kyoya replied, "I called my driver. He'll be here soon. Go on." He smiled and gave me a hug, then pushed me inside. I smiled and walked upstairs, removing my shoes as I got inside the house.

"Back already?" Takashi-nii called as he went out of his room. I nodded and walked into the living room, where I saw the others watching T.V.

"Hey you guys!" I chimed out as I plopped between Vaan and Penelo. They all greeted me. We all sat together, watching Spongebob, until Mom told us to all go to sleep. I sighed and went in my bathroom with Penelo after saying goodnight to everyone else. We brushed our teeth and washed our faces, then went to bed and started to sleep…

I woke up immediately after hearing my alarm ring. I turned it off and stretched with a content sigh and yawn. "Someone's in a good mood this morning." Penelo commented as she started making our bed once I got off. I laughed.

"Well you know. I have school and I get to see my friends." I exclaimed as I hurried into the bathroom to take a shower. After showering, I put on my uniform and tied my hair into a half ponytail this time. I grabbed my school bag and waited for Penelo to finish washing and dressing up. Once she got out, we headed out my room and went into the kitchen to see everyone up and busy, getting everything prepared. I saw Sem and Vaan helping Mom fix up our bentos, while Larsa helped Fumiko-nee cook breakfast. I'm guessing Takashi-nii and Kai-nii were setting up downstairs. I saw Takashi-nii's school bag on the couch.  
>"Niichan's off from his vacation already?" I yelled out to Mom.<p>

"Yeah! So, I'll need to help out at the restaurant more now." Mom replied as she put four bentos on the counter. "Now come on! I hear the boys coming up. Let's go eat now." Mom declared as we all sat around the table.

"Itadakimasu!" we all shouted, a happy atmosphere filling the room. We all chatted and ate our breakfast, then I said goodbye to the gang as I got ready to go out with Kai-nii and Fumiko-nee. Takashi-nii would drop us off to our school.

Vaan kissed me and reminded, "We'll be waiting for ya!" I nodded and kissed him back as I headed out of the door with my siblings. Once we got in the car, Takashi-nii turned on the radio and we all sang along to some songs. When we got to the school, a lot of girls started talking and gossiping, and several boys kept glancing at Fumiko-neesan, some even staring at me.

"Bye Niichan/Aniki!" we all shouted out as Takashi-nii waved and drove past our school. I saw my friends and walked over to them, my skirt swaying in the wind.

"Hey!" I shouted. "I missed you guys!" I exclaimed, semi-sarcastically.

"I know right? We haven't seen each other in forever!" Sakuno shouted dramatically and hugged me. Kyoya smirked and poked me as he gave me a hug. Daichi hugged me as well, and so did Ryoma.

"Ready for Nakajima-sensei's test?" Ryoma asked me, already knowing I did.

"Hai!" I shouted as we all made our way inside the school. Once we got in, all of us went to our classroom: 1-A. Time went by fast in school, and soon it was the end of the day. I met up with Fumiko-neesan. "Oneesan, you have to go with your friends to practice at an auditorium, right? I guess I'll walk with Kai-niichan then." Fumiko-nee smiled and nodded, giving me a hug.

Fumiko-nee rambled, "Be safe! Make sure all your homework's done when I get back! And…." I smiled and giggled as she went on and on.

"Got it! Now go!" I exclaimed as I pushed her in the direction of her friends. I sat at a bench at the front of the school, getting my phone out and texting Kai-nii to meet me at the bench outside of school to walk home together. I waited for 10 minutes, and he hadn't shown up yet. I sighed and grabbed a manga out of my school bag, then began reading it…One hour had passed. I finished reading my manga, so I put it back. I rubbed my arms, the weather becoming windier and clouds beginning to form. I took out my phone and quickly dialed Kai-nii's number. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. No one was picking up. It started raining, so I went under the school roof. I started shivering, quickly becoming cold. I sat down on the steps and hurriedly dialed Takashi-nii's number. One ri-

"Hello? Hikari? What's up?"

"N-niichan. P-p-pick m-me u-up. S-school." I managed to say while chattering my teeth.

"Hikari? What's wrong? You were supposed to be walking with Kai." Takashi-nii explained worriedly. "I'll come get you soon. I'm on my way."

"P-p-l-lease hurry." I struggled to say, feeling myself become colder. "I-I'm-" I cut myself off as thunder boomed and I dropped my phone in my lap. I could hear a faint voice coming from the phone as I froze up and widened my eyes. _BOOM!_ I shrieked and reached for my phone, my hand shakily putting it back in my bag as I huddled myself together in a ball, rocking myself back and forth. I flinched and sometimes screamed each time thunder boomed. Tears started pouring down my cheeks as I sat in the fetal position, thunder booming.

"HIKARI!" I heard Takashi-nii yell. I felt his arms wrap around me, but I continued to shake.

"N-niic-chan…." I managed to let out, before completely blacking out.


	10. Somebody's Pissed

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any of the Final Fantasy XII characters. Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I just own the plot and our OC's. Trust me. If I owned FFXII…..Vaan would be mine :3 Just saying LOL~**

**JAPANESE USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, **

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister  
><strong>

**WARNING: This chapter contains a lot of swearing, so ye ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I woke up on the couch, feeling a rag on my forehead. I groaned and saw everyone hovering over me. "Hikari!" they all shouted, including my mom. I looked down and saw that I was in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Agh…" I groaned, my voice hoarse. Vaan helped me up and supported my back putting his hand on it.

"What happened dear? Oooooh when Kai comes home, he's going to get it! Oh dear, he's not picking his phone up…." Mom ranted on worriedly. I sniffled and then sneezed. Sem handed me medicine and a glass of water. I ate the medicine and drank some water, then gave the glass back to him.

"Hikari…" Takashi-nii called, telling me to explain everything. I sighed and did explain what had happened. Fumiko-nee rushed out of her room, Penelo trailing behind her.

"Hikari! Oh my dear sister! Come here!" Fumiko-nee exclaimed as she hugged me. "Oh when I get my hands on Kai-nii, he's getting his ass kicked!"

"Language!" my mom scolded as she sighed and tried to call Kai-nii again.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"7:00." Larsa answered. I sighed and got up.

"I'm going to go in my room and get started on my homework." I announced.

Takashi-nii asked worriedly, "You sure?" I nodded with a reassuring smile. "All right, go back out after and eat." I nodded once again and headed inside my room with the gang. They all sat on the floor and on my bed as I went to my desk and got started on my homework.

"Are you sure you're in the condition to be doing homework?" Vaan questioned me as he kissed me on the cheek and hugged me tightly. "I was so worried…." he drifted off, snuggling his face into my arm. I smiled softly and patted his hair. Vaan pulled away and sat on my bed. I started doing my homework while talking to the gang. As I finished up most of my homework, I straightened myself out and looked down in wonder. *This isn't like Kai-nii….he wouldn't leave me like that…..* I quickly finished my homework and looked out the window.

"It stopped raining a while ago….." Larsa told me. I nodded and quickly grabbed my jacket and phone, rushing out of my room.

"Where are you going Hikari?" Takashi-nii asked as he grabbed onto my arm.

"To look for Kai-nii." I replied, pulling my arm out of his grip and slipping on my sandals.

"Hikari wait! We'll all go!" Mom shouted as everyone started putting on their shoes. I was the first one to rush out of the restaurant, running by myself to places where Kai-nii would usually go. While I was running past some stores, something caught my eye. I turned to my left and almost crushed my cell phone at the sight. Coming out of a taxi, was Nana trying to help my brother get out of the car. I saw her giggle and her cheeks were rosy pink. She was drunk! Kai-nii was unconscious and his shirt was half undone. *Oh….oh HELL NO….* I jammed my phone into my pocket and ran across the street, not caring about the cars beeping at me.

"ARGH YOU BITCH!" I shrieked as I tackled her to the ground, knocking Kai-nii to the ground, my glasses landing somewhere beside him. Nana screamed and tried to get me off her.

"Chick fight!" I heard some random guy exclaim. I punched Nana in the face as she pulled my hair.

"YOU FUCKING SKANK! MY BROTHER? DID YOU KNOW WHAT I WENT THROUGH TODAY?" I shouted at her as I kept punching her repeatedly. "I HAD TO STAY OUT IN THE FUCKING RAIN AND GET SCARED WHILE YOU DRUG MY BROTHER AND STEAL HIS VIRGINITY!" Nana kicked me off her and smirked as she stood above me.

"Well well, is wittle Hikari scared of her bwother getting hurt?" she asked in a baby voice. I growled and tried to punch her, but she dodged and tackled me to the ground. I screamed as I punched her in the face again. We rolled around in the ground, constantly hurting each other. Strong arms pulled me away from her and I realized it was Vaan holding me, while Takashi-nii held Nana.

"LET ME GO! I'MMA FUCKING SHANK THIS BITCH!" I shrieked. Nana smirked and forced herself out of Takashi-nii's grasp, grabbing her purse and walking away in her mini skirt, t-shirt, and heels. Fumiko-nee growled and held herself back from biting her head off.

"Hey! Young lady I will report you to the cops! Come back here you evil bitch! How dare you rape my son!" I heard my mom shout as she ran to chase Nana. Tears poured down my cheeks as Vaan let me go. I ran to Kai-niichan and put his head on my lap.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me on purpose…." I whispered as I ran my hand through his hair. Takashi-niichan helped me lift Kai-nii up. I heard my mom come back to us panting.

"Mom! Did you get her?" Fumiko-nee asked. Mom shook her head angrily and started dialing a number on the phone.

"I'm calling the police. Let's head home." Mom explained as we all walked home. The gang just followed us with their heads down, not wanting to deal with my pissed mom. We all went upstairs and Takashi-nii laid Kai-nii on the couch. I held his hand and sat down on the floor, silently praying that he'd wake up soon.

"….I will fucking kill her! The nerve!…." Fumiko-nee kept throwing out a bunch of cuss words, swearing at Nana with every name under the sun. I told the gang to sleep, and they listened to me. I looked at the time on my phone and saw it was nearing 9. I sighed and was about to stand up, but Kai-nii groaned.

"Oniichan!" I shouted. Everyone heard me and hurriedly went over to us. Mom was still on the phone talking to the police.

"Ow. What happened?…." Kai-nii groaned as he held his head and sat up. Kai-niichan widened his eyes and started shaking. I quickly hugged Niichan, burying my face in his shoulder. Kai-nii's hands balled into fists as he explained what happened. "I was about to walk over to Hikari, when Nana called me over. I went over to her and was about to tell her off, but all of a sudden, I felt something pinch my arm, and saw it was a needle. I guess she drugged me…..what did she do?" I just hugged him even tighter. Kai-nii got the clue from our silence. "Oh god….DAMMIT! This fucking whore!" Kai-nii punched the couch.

"Oh my poor baby!" Mom exclaimed as she hugged Kai-nii and me. "Don't worry sweetie. I called the police and filed a report. They are looking for her right now and will immediately arrest her on the spot. Kai, we need to go to the station and explain everything else. Kids, go to sleep. You have school." I looked at Kai-nii with worry and he just sighed, patting my head.

"Go sleep now Hikari. I'll deal with this bitch. Hah! How dare she drug me." Kai-nii scoffed as he stood up and walked out with my mom.

"Agh….I still can't believe….ugh!" Fumiko-nee shouted in anger. Takashi-nii rubbed the side of his head.

"I can't believe Nana would stoop that low. Wonder how Kai feels, getting raped like that…." Takashi-nii drifted off. I glared daggers at him.

"Niichan! Don't you even wonder….poor Kai-nii…I WILL FUCKING GO LION ON THAT BITCH'S ASS!" I shouted.

"Hikari. Just save it for tomorrow. We're gonna have to help Kai-nii go though school." Fumiko-nee explained as she hugged me goodnight. I sighed and went to sleep with Takashi-nii and Fumiko-nee. As I got in my bed, I closed my eyes as tears streamed down my cheeks. *Poor Kai-nii…he's going to go through hell tomorrow….*


	11. Ugh, School

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any of the Final Fantasy XII characters. Me****mories of the Forgotten Guardian and I just own the plot and our OC's. Trust me. If I owned FFXII…..Vaan would be mine :3 Just saying LOL~**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**JAPANESE USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, **

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

**Sensei - Teacher**

_**Hey you guys! So like, sorry for the late update. Because I wanted to update today for my birthday! Yup!~ It's my birthday today~ Haha ^^ I'm 14 nao~ So hope you enjoy this chapter while I spend time with my family and best friend!~**_

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To daydreamer: Oh I know! Haha don't worry it's ok :) And thanks for still loving my story~~

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

I slammed my alarm clock off in anger as I woke up, a dark aura surrounding me. "H-hikari…." Penelo stuttered. I rushed into the bathroom, showering and getting myself ready for school as quickly as possible. I saw my mom cooking and Kai-nii packing the bentos. I slammed my school bag down on the couch and I heard Kai-nii let out a small scream, then Mom comforting him. I stomped downstairs after putting on my shoes and angrily set up the restaurant for opening.

"Stupid bitch….make my day all screwed up. Fuck that bitch…." I mumbled as I stomped back up the stairs, my hair in a headband. I didn't usually put my hair down, and everyone knew that. I saw everyone already eating and I sat down in my chair, silently eating.

"Now now Hikari. Please don't act like that in school. Nana has been put in juvie until trial, which will be three days from now. Honey please, we're all mad about this issue, but don't let it affect how you do in school, all right?" Mom asked of me. I sighed and nodded, trying to finish up my breakfast quickly.

"I'll walk to school today. I need to blow off some steam." I explained.

Fumiko-nee exclaimed, "But it's too-"

"Let her go." Kai-nii cut off with his eyes closed. He gave me a small smile and a pat on the head. I said goodbye to my family and hurriedly put my school shoes on, grabbed my bento and school bag, then headed out. I packed my bento into my school bag and walked to school, listening to music on my mp3. As I walked, some of the anger washed away. When I arrived to school, I saw Kai-nii and Fumiko-nee waiting for me by the entrance. I ran over to them and started walking beside Kai-nii as we entered school. A lot of people were whispering and pointing to Kai-nii. I glared at a group of girls who were gossiping about Oniichan. Kai-nii just held my arm tightly as we made it through the crowd of people. All of a sudden, Nana's little group stood in front of us.

"I heard you and Nana slept with each other! Hah! As if. I bet you raped her, didn't you?" one girl said in her nasal voice. I took a deep breath, trying not to punch her in the face. Although, Fumiko-nee beat me to it as she surprisingly slapped the girl in the cheek.

"Fumiko." Kai-nii called out sternly. Fumiko-nee scoffed.

She counteracted, "Oh give me a break. Why don't you try getting your facts straight first bitch? Like my brother would rape her. Hah! Bet her pussy's probably swollen from all the guys she slept with! Oh wait, guess that's you too!" Fumiko-nee huffed with satisfaction and dragged Kai-nii and I along.

"Neechan!" I exclaimed in shock. Fumiko-nee smiled confidently.

"I can make good comebacks too you know. It runs in our family." Fumiko-nee explained as she gave me a high five.

"Hikari. Go with your friends. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Kai-nii told me with a small chuckle. I looked at him worriedly, but he just shoved me in the direction of my patient friends. "Plus, you'll be late for your class! Hurry!" Kai-nii called out. I smiled and waved goodbye as I ran to my friends.

"Hikari! I heard what happened! Is Kai-senpai ok?" Sakuno exclaimed worriedly. I nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah he's all right." I answered. Ryoma and Kyoya glanced at Kai-nii.

Daichi asked with a smirk, "Aren't you pissed? The Hikari we know would be pounding her ass right now!" I shrugged.

"Eh, she's going to trial and will pay for what she's done anyways. I blew my steam off while walking to school. I pummeled her yesterday so that was enough." I replied as we started walking to our class. Once we got seated, I saw a few students looking at me and whispering to each other. I sighed and rested my head on the desk. *Today is going to be a loooong day….* I thought.

Well, the day passed by rather quickly. Thank god. It was lunch time and my friends and I decided to sit with Kai-nii and Fumiko-nee. As we ate, a bunch of jocks on the boys' tennis team went over to us.

"Well well if it isn't the man whore." one of the boys sneered at Kai-nii. Kai-niichan stood up and banged his fists on the table. Fumiko-nee made him sit down. I huffed and stood up, trying to size the jocks up, which ended up in me failing.

"What do you want from Kai-nii? What? Jealous that he got laid and you never will?" I taunted. One of the boys wolf whistled. The guy in front of me smirked.

He said, "What are you going to do to me? Throw rice in my face?" I scoffed and put on a smirk as well.

"Nah, I'll just do this." I grabbed onto his shoulders and kneed him in the balls. All the boys flinched. The boy who insulted my brother groaned and held onto his little manhood. "What? Gonna cry to your mom? Guess what dude, try to take my brother on. I'm confident he'll beat you anyday! SO COME AT US BRO!" I shouted. Everyone in the cafeteria cheered for me and I smiled in confidence. However, a teacher came in and everyone became silent.

"What happened here?" the teacher asked. I sighed.

I answered, "Yamada-sensei. This boy here tried to do something inappropriate to me, so my friends defended me." The teacher sighed as the boy got up.

"Come with me. To the office mister." the teacher ordered as she dragged the guy by the ear. I smirked with satisfaction and sat back in my seat.

"Whoa. Hikari. Didn't know you could be that bad." Ryoma teased. I giggled and finished my lunch. Kai-nii and Fumiko-nee stared at me with proud smiles. After lunch, we went to our last classes. Once the last class of the day ended, I said goodbye to my friends and hurried over to Kai-nii and Fumiko-nee. "Let's go home." Kai-nii declared with a sigh as he saw Takashi-nii pull up. We hurried to get into the car, but someone grabbed my arm.

"Wait!" I heard someone say. I turned around and saw Sakuno panting. She smiled and grabbed something from her school bag. Sakuno took my hand out and handed me a container. "It's filled with rice cakes. Thought it would help cheer you guys up." I smiled and hugged my best friend tightly.

"Thanks Sakuno! You're the best!" I shouted as we let go of each other. Sakuno smiled back and lightly shoved me in the direction of my siblings. I went inside the car and put on my seatbelt. "Sakuno made us some rice cakes." I informed them as I opened the container and handed everyone a rice cake, including Takashi-nii. We all began silently eating in the car.

"So." Takashi-nii spoke up. "How was school Kai?" Kai-nii groaned.

"Everyone kept staring at me in class. Then, during lunch…." Kai-nii explained to Takashi-nii.

"Hikari! You shouldn't do that next time. Just let the boy go and tell him off, but don't need to hurt his pride." Takashi-nii scolded me.

"He deserved it!" I shouted back in my defense as I ate another rice cake. Once we got home, I went upstairs and greeted the gang, who were in my room going through my albums. "How was your guys' day?" I asked them as I quickly got out my Math homework, which was the only homework for the day.

"It was good." Sem answered for the gang.

"Hikari. How was Kai during school?" Larsa asked worriedly.

I worked on my homework as I answered, "He was doing ok. Rumors were spreading, but we'll deal with it." Vaan went over and hugged me. I put down my pencil and hugged him back tightly with a content sigh. When we let go of each other, I finished up my homework and stared at the gang.

"What?" Penelo asked me with a smile. I smiled back.

I declared, "Let's go to the park." as I started looking for suitable clothes in my closet.

"Park?" Larsa asked curiously. "A park is like a place with lots of grass and it's peaceful. People can relax and play there." I explained as I picked out blue skinny jeans and a white Hollister shirt. I changed, then went back out as I saw the others changed as well. "How'd you guys change so fast?" I asked him in astonishment.

"We just did." Sem answered nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders. I grabbed my bag and hung it across my shoulders. We headed downstairs after putting on our shoes and bid goodbye to my mom.

"Mom! We're going to the park!" I shouted into the kitchen.

"Ok honey! Be back before 6!" I checked the time and it was 4:30. We all headed out and walked to the park.


	12. Wait, No!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN any of the Final Fantasy XII characters. Memories of the Forgotten Guardian and I just own the plot and our OC's. Trust me. If I owned FFXII…..Vaan would be mine :3 Just saying LOL~**

"Hi there!" - talking

*Ugh, why?* - thinking

"_Dude, what the hell?" _- dreams or any different language spoken

**OMG. I am so so so SOOO sorry for the delay of this chapter! One of my grandmothers recently passed away and I've been busy with the funeral and stuff so ^^ Anyways DUN DUN DUN! This is the final chapterr~**

**JAPANESE USED IN THIS CHAPTER:**

**Hai - yes**

**Oniichan/Niichan/ -nii : older brother, **

**Hikari- her name means Light**

**Okaa-san - mom/mother**

**Otou-san - dad/father**

**Nee-san/ -nee/ Oneechan/ Oneesan - older sister**

**imouto - little sister**

COMMENTS ON REVIEWS:

To daydreamer: aweee thank youuuu! Haha :3 awe yeah I knoe, poor Kai :/ Man, if one of my guy friends had that happen to them, I'd be all POW! on tht bitch's ass~

* * *

><p><strong>My POV:<strong>

"What are we going to do in the park?" Vaan asked me curiously as he held my hand. I smiled and shrugged.

"Anything. We can go rest and just watch the little kids play." I answered while we walked. I caught a bunch of girls from my school staring at us.

"Hey, isn't that Hikari?" I heard one whisper.

"Yeah. I heard that's her boyfriend. Wow, he's hot. Why would he want to get with a bitch like her?" I just sighed and looked down, clutching Vaan's hand tighter. I knew the gang was staring at me.

"Pst Hikari. You know those girls are talking about you, right?" Penelo elbowed me. I nodded and put on a small smile.

I replied, "Just ignore them. They're just bitches." Larsa chuckled, and so did Sem. Once we arrived at the park, I told the gang to sit on a bench. I sat next to Vaan and smiled contently as I watched little kids run and play.

"Hey. Those could be your kids one day." Sem told Vaan and me. Vaan and I went red as Penelo, Sem, and Larsa laughed.

"You guys are weird! Shut up." I mumbled as I looked down. Vaan wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head against my shoulder.

"Hikari." Vaan whispered in my ear.

"Yeah?" I asked. Vaan smiled and got something out of his pocket.

"Close your eyes." Vaan told me. I closed my eyes as told.

"Here we go!" Penelo exclaimed excitedly. I felt Vaan put something around my neck and I opened my eyes when he removed his hands. I gasped at what I saw on my neck. A necklace! It was a beautiful blue pendant.

"I love you." Vaan proclaimed as he kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and kissed him full on the lips.

"I love you too! Vaan thank you!" I shouted. "How did you get this?" I asked as I hugged him tightly.

"Takashi and I went out to buy that for you." Vaan explained.

Sem added on, "Took him forever to choose the perfect gift for you." I embraced Vaan tighter.

"Thank you. I love you so much." I thanked Vaan once again.

"Let's go home." Penelo suggested. I nodded and we all walked back to the restaurant. As we walked upstairs, Vaan was whispering something to the others. I shrugged it off and removed my shoes once we got inside the house. All of a sudden, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up.

"W-whoa!" I shouted. I turned my head to see Vaan holding me. I giggled, "Vaan let me go!" He led me into my room and closed the door. Vaan let me down and put his forehead against mine.

"Babe…." he murmured.

"Hmm?" I asked. Vaan kissed me on the lips and I began to kiss him back. Our lips moved together in sync as we moved closer to my bed. I laid down on the bed and Vaan went on top of me, kissing me and moving his hands up and down my sides.

"I -kiss- love -kiss- you -kiss-." Vaan said between kisses. I giggled.

"I love you too." I moaned as he started sucking on my neck.

"Oh no. Not in this house!" I heard someone shout. Vaan and I gasped as he fell off the bed. We both turned to the door and saw Takashi-nii and Kai-nii standing by the door with death stares at Vaan.

"Out. Your room. Now." I heard Kai-nii growl. Vaan shot me an apologetic look as he walked out of the room rubbing the back of his head. Takashi-nii and Kai-nii glared at me next.

"Hikari…." they started. I shook my head with a smile, then a sigh.

"I know. I know. Duh. It's not as if we were going to have se-"

"Don't even say it!" Kai-nii complained. I giggled and hugged my two brothers.

"Oh I love you guys." I exclaimed, then hit them both on the heads. "But sometimes my older brothers can be idiots, ne?" I suggested as I pushed them out of my room, shut the door, and turned on the computer. I went on Youtube and started playing my play list as I took out my textbook and started studying. After studying, I played on the computer for a while. Sometime during this, Penelo went into my room and changed into her pajamas. I looked at the time and saw it was 9:30. I decided to get ready for bed and saw Penelo on our bed, reading one of my books. I grabbed a pair of sweats and a tank top, then went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. When I got out, Penelo put the book away and got ready for bed as well. I went outside my room and said goodnight to everyone, even going into the boys' room and saying goodnight to them as well.

"Goodnight Sem." I hugged said person as he hugged me back.

"Goodnight Larsa!" I shouted.

"Night Hikari." Larsa replied as he hugged me. I had a sick feeling in my gut. I didn't know what it was, but…..I shook my head.

"Night." Vaan kissed me on the cheek. I hugged and kissed him back.

"Goodnight Vaan!" I exclaimed as I went back into my room. I jumped in my bed and saw Penelo already lying down. I took off my glasses and closed my eyes as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep…..

Next morning, we all did the usual routine: get ready for school, eat breakfast, and go to school. "Hikari, see ya later!" Penelo and Vaan shouted, while Larsa and Sem merely waved. I smiled and waved goodbye as I went with my siblings to go to school. Takashi-nii drove while we all sat in silence in the car. Once we got to school, I met up with my friends and we went to our classes.

"Hey. Is that a new necklace?" Sakuno asked me.

"Yeah. Vince gave it to me."

Once school was done, I met up with Kai-nii and Fumiko-nee so we could get picked up by Takashi-nii. When we got home, I greeted Mom and went upstairs to see the gang watching T.V.

"All right, you guys want to do something? I don't have any homework so what do you guys want to do?" I questioned them as I threw my school bag in my room.

"We don't know." Sem replied. I smirked.

"How about….some dancing?" I suggested as I pulled out my two Dance Dance Revolution mats.

"Sure." everyone responded.

"Go change into some sweats or comfy clothes. We'll meet up here after." I told them with a smile as I hurried into my room with Penelo. I got out my purple tank top and black sweats, then changed into them. Penelo changed into grey sweats and a grey tank top. We all went out in the living room and I taught them how to play. Soon enough, we developed a little tournament and first up was Larsa and me. Kai-nii, Takashi-nii, and Fumiko-nee joined in as well. As the song started, Larsa and I moved along to the arrows. After the song was done, the game totaled the points and…..

"Yay!" I exclaimed in happiness as I won. Larsa and I high-fived, then it was Penelo and Sem up next.

"Where's Mom?" I asked Takashi-nii.

Takashi-nii answered, "She went out to buy groceries." I nodded and then cheered Penelo and Sem both on. It took while, but we were down to the final round: Kai-niichan and me.

"Come on Kai!" the boys shouted.

"Go Hikari!" Penelo and Fumiko-nee exclaimed. I smirked at Kai-nii, and vice versa. The song started and Kai-nii and I danced smoothly across our mats. We hit arrow by arrow, and eventually, the song ended.

"YES!" I jumped up as the screen said, "Player 1, Winner!" Kai-nii scoffed and put me in a headlock. I laughed and he let me go. All of a sudden, the room started glowing.

"W-wha?" Fumiko-nee exclaimed in confusion.

"Desu~ It's time for the gang to go back! Please give them their original stuff desu~" My siblings and I stared at the big orb of light in disbelief.

"WHAT!" Vaan and Penelo exclaimed.

"Sorry desu~ If you stay any longer, it will affect Ivalice desu~" the orb apologized. I heard Takashi-niichan walk into the rooms and grab their clothes and weapons. I stared at the gang in disbelief.

"No! You guys can't go now!" I shouted.

"Yeah!" Kai-nii agreed with me. Sem sighed and gave me a tight hug, then a kiss on the forehead.

"Be good." he whispered as he moved onto my other siblings. Larsa went up to me next and smiled sadly.

"Bye Hikari. It was nice seeing you. I won't forget these times we shared." Larsa declared as he gave me a tight hug. Penelo gave me a tight hug.

"Hikari! I'll never forget you! Don't you forget me either!" she shouted in sadness. Tears sprung from my eyes as I nodded, hugging Penelo back tightly.

"I won't. I promise." I whispered as she let me go. It was Vaan's turn. I sobbed into his chest as we embraced.

"Hikari…." he muttered as he kissed the top of my head, stroking my hair.

"Please don't leave me…." I pleaded as I hugged him tighter. He let me go and kissed me on the lips. We kissed for a few moments, before we had to let go for air. Our foreheads were against each other and he gave me a hopeful smile.

"I love you." we both said in unison. He let me go and stood with Penelo, Sem, and Larsa.

"Goodbye." they all said as they waved. I gave Vaan one last kiss, before letting him go and stepping back. They all disappeared, along with the orb of light in the middle of the room. I looked down and dropped to the ground.

"Hikari!" Fumiko-nee shouted as she held me in her arms. I wiped my tears away and looked up at the ceiling, putting on a hopeful smile. I clutched the necklace that Vaan gave me.

"I'm back!" we heard Mom shout. "Oh! Where are your friends?" she asked. I smiled.

"They left early. Their parents called here and said they were home."

"Awwwww. They could have said goodbye to me! Oh well. You'll meet them again someday, right?" Mom asked with a smile as she set the groceries on the counter in the kitchen. I stood up and giggled.

"Yeah Mom. Someday." I replied as I stared at all my siblings with renewed hope.

*Someday….* I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>-sniffle- Good ending huh? Well anyways, I'm going start a new story and this time it's...-drumroll-...FFX-2! Well, sorta~ The story revolves around my OC, Tidus' and Yuna's daughter, as well as Vidina and a few OC's some very kind and awesome peoplereaders have given me! I'll mention their names every chapter in the next story so yeah~ I don't know when the update will be up. Probably the new story will be up next week or the week after :) So, look forward to it!**


End file.
